


Brotherly Love

by AchieLeft



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Facials, Forced Masturbation, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchieLeft/pseuds/AchieLeft
Summary: Rodrick has twisted feelings for his brother. Can Greg handle being pulled along for the ride?





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited but hopefully will be in the future.

“Rodrick has been extra moody lately and takes it out on me more often than not. I just don’t get why it’s always me who has to bear the brunt of his anger Rowley.” Greg grumbles to his friend.  
“Jeez. Hm, maybe he only picks on you because you’re the easiest target.try ignoring him. If he doesn’t get a rise out of you he might be less likely to bug you.”  
Greg thinks that over as he walks toward Rodricks van. The door is locked so he points to the lock on the door, his brother grins and unlocks it but locks it back right when Greg pulls the handle. Greg lets go and just stares blankly as Rodrick unlocks and re-locks it. He stands there so long that Rodrick scowls in disappointment and unlocks it. He gets in and buckles up. Rodrick peels away from the school and blasts music. “What the hell has you in such a crap mood?” Rodrick asks as the pull into the driveway. He lowers the music.  
“Nothing.” Greg replies and tries to open the car door. It clicks locked. “What the heck Rodrick?”  
“Your concerned big brother wants to know what’s bothering Greggy.” He mocks.  
“Really, it’s nothing. I’m just tired and want to go to my room.” Greg stares out the vans window. “Unlock the door.”  
“Ask nicely.” He has a sour look on his face.  
“Just unlock it! What’s the big deal?!” He whines a little and hates how weak he sounds. Rodrick grabs his face and forces Greg to look at him.  
“Stop being such a baby Greg. Your weak voice makes me want to hit you. You’re like a fucking baby bunny. Useless but you can let out annoying high pitched distress sounds. Now ask nicely you brat or I’ll tell mom and she’ll make you apologize to me.”  
“Please open the stupid door.” Greg mumbles.  
“Brat.” He unlocks the doors and they both head into the house.

Later that night~ Greg gets out of the bathroom and heads back to his room only to find Rodrick snooping around. “What are you doing in here?” He tries not to be loud because he doesn’t want to wake his parents up.  
“Looking for my earbuds. Did you take them?” His face is clearly twisted in frustration.  
Greg feels his blood go cold. He did take them, borrow them. His brother hates when he takes his stuff. “I- uh yeah, sorry.” “Why do you need them so bad?” He glances around for where he might’ve left them.  
“Think about it idiot. I need earbuds to watch something that I can’t play out loud.” He stands up.  
“P-porn?” Greg asks, severely embarrassed.  
“Duh- there they are.” He pulls them out from where they were, under the blanket on Greg’s bed. “Have you ever seen any?” He looks at Gregs meek frame.  
“A magazine someone at school had. Not a video though...” He feels really uncomfortable. Rodrick grabs Greg’s wrist and starts dragging him out of the room and towards the attic. “Rodrick what’re- ow!“ The hand tightens around his thin wrist. They get inside Rodricks room and Rodrick shuts the door behind them and locks it. Greg stands awkwardly. His brother never lets him in his room.  
Rodrick sits on his bed. “Turn the light off and come here.” Greg does what he’s told and once on the bed he’s pulled nearly into Rodricks lap.  
“Um, what’re we doing?” He asks as his brother rests his head on his shoulder to look at his phone in front of them.  
“I’m doing my job as an older brother to teach you this stuff. You being pent up is probably why you’re so annoying all the time.” He explains. Greg’s body stiffens a little. He doesn’t really like where this is going. “Small teen takes stepbrothers monster cock!” is clicked. Rodrick puts an earbud in his ear and gives the other to Greg.  
A girl with blonde hair is shown onscreen with a tall dark haired guy. Rodrick skips the first thirty seconds of bad acting to get the the good part. She moans loud and it sends goosebumps down his arms as a heat rises in his belly. A minute passes of the video and Greg’s pajama pants feel tight. “Uh, Rodrick, I think I need to go to the bathroom.” He wiggles uncomfortably. A small breath leaves his older brother.  
“You’re fine. See, I’m the same.” He presses his own hard-on against Greg’s backside. He unbuttons Greg’s pj pants and slides his hand under his waist band. Greg stays frozen in place, confused and a little scared of his big brother.  
“Ah!” A sharp moan leaves his mouth when Rodrick strokes him. Another hand covers his mouth as the phone falls into his smaller hands.  
“Gotta be quiet little bro.” He strokes him faster. “Feels good?” He asks as Greg’s back arches. Greg’s body tenses up. The hand stops. He removes the hand covering Greg’s mouth.  
“What..?” Greg pants.  
“How does it feel Greggy?” Rodrick tightens his grip around the base of Greg’s cock.  
“I-I dunno..” He turns his face away from Rodrick by his shoulder.  
“You have to tell me or I won’t finish you off.” He grins at the blush on his little brothers neck.  
“-ood.” Part of a mumble is heard.  
“What was that?” Rodrick questions right into Greg’s ear.  
“Good. It felt good.” He says, still looking away.  
“Well done Greg, I’ll make you feel even better than before. Close your eyes and lay on your back.” Greg scoots away from Rodrick and lays down with his eyes shut. Rodrick scoots between his brothers legs and leans over. “Cover your mouth.” Greg does.  
“Mh!” A muffled moan leaves Greg as a hot, wet, enveloping heat engulfs his penis. His other hand darts down to his crotch and makes contact with slightly coarse hair. He opens his eyes and sees his brother sucking him off. He wants to say something but he can’t form words over his pleasure. The heat in his belly comes to a peak and he comes. Rodrick holds him in his mouth as he comes and pulls off after the last few spurts. He drags his small trash can over and spits. Greg is covering his face.  
Rodrick pulls out his own cock and starts stroking it quickly while looking at his disheveled brother. He stops when he feels himself getting close and straddles Greg’s chest. “Rodrick get off of me.!” He whisper-yells. His hands go to push Rodrick away but they are grabbed and held with one hand while he jerks himself with the other. A quiet mantra of small moans leave Rodrick before a grunt and off-white streaks paint Greg’s face. His face scrunches up as the fluid lands on him. Rodrick pants breathlessly and lets Greg go. He wipes his face with his shirt as he runs back to his room. The phone lays discarded on the other side of the bed, moans coming from the ear bud speakers.  
To be continued...


End file.
